


Vode An: The General

by B_Radley



Series: The Laughing Beskad [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen, Reunions, Sunday Drabble, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Two survivors meet a third.





	Vode An: The General

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wild Harp Slung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353351) by [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley). 



Gregor dumps his pack in the front room of the dojo. He hears the sound of combat coming from the inner chamber.

He hears something else as well. Something rare.

He hears bright laughter in two-voice harmony. Male and female.

He enters the room. His new 'business partner' is resting with her knees placed in the chest of a human male. 

J'oh jumps to her feet. She hauls him up. As he turns, Gregor is floored at the slightly different face of another survivor.

"Hello, General," he says. J'ohlana's eyes widen.

"Not a General, Gregor. Just a student," Croft says.


End file.
